1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical equipment and more specifically to restraint devices for intravenous injection needles that are inserted beneath the skin into a vein of a patient and is secured to the patient by adhesive materials.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to a variety of ways to immobilize a patient's arm and help retain intravenous catheters in position used to supply medications and fluids to a patient. Heretofore, the primary emphasis has been on adults in which numerous so-called IV shields and retainers have been developed; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,043,330, 5,018,534, 5,083,575, 5,339,834 and 5,682,905.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,330 an arm board for an IV patient is described having a padded board with a pair of retainment straps extending therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,534 is directed to an IV catheter shield and retainer in which a slotted board is provided having a plurality of engagement straps and a transparent rigid housing that is pivotally positioned thereon.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,575 a child's IV board having a two-part configuration that engages the lower forearm of the child and an independent hand immobilizer with an adjustable transparent cover.
An infusion site cover and immobilizer can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,834 having a two-part configuration with a base element and a registerably positionable open cylindrical top section that is retained by straps extending from the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,905 claim an intravenous injection shield assembly having a base with sidewalls that are contoured to extend over the patient's hand.